1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus that can photograph a stereoscopically displayable 3D image by photographing a subject from a plurality of different viewpoints.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique has been known of photographing the same subject from a plurality of different viewpoints to photograph a stereoscopically (3D) displayable still image (3D still image) or moving image (3D moving image).
As a method of photographing a 3D displayable image, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3722498, a method is known of photographing from a plurality of viewpoints while moving one image pickup apparatus by a predetermined distance. As a method of photographing a 3D displayable image, a method of photographing using an image pickup apparatus including two photographing lenses separated from each other by a predetermined distance, or a method of photographing with two image pickup apparatuses being separated from each other by a predetermined distance and fixed is also known.
A display device that displays a 3D image has been commonly used, and a user can easily photograph and view a 3D still image or a 3D moving image.
If a 3D moving image is always stereoscopically displayed, the viewer gets used to the stereoscopic display, and the 3D moving image cannot always provide a stronger feeling of “being there” to the viewer than a general 2D moving image. Thus, performance for providing a feeling of “being there” to a viewer is also important for a 3D moving image like a general 2D moving image.